


Thranduil's promise 绿叶森林之约

by DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), 指环王, 魔戒
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, 温馨疗愈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23/pseuds/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23
Summary: 瑟王叶子亲情文《魔戒》同人 - 时间对精灵而言不过转瞬即逝。我有耐心可以继续等待，但愿到时妳还在约定的地方，等着与我重逢。





	1. 1 绿林之王

【1 绿林之王】

中土大陆 第四纪元 120年 年末

瑟兰督伊身着休闲长袍，修长高挑的身影伫立在窗前许久，舒适轻柔的微风拂动他的金色长发。北方幽暗密林的精灵国王—瑟兰督伊。这身份头衔承载了几纪元的重量。

某些时候，瑟兰督伊独自一个人时，他也曾经有过这样子的念头。  
是否应该接受西渡的建议，然后跟精灵大队一起离开中土大陆。

与其任凭自身的肉体在大地做无谓的消耗，不如去到一个永恒国度般的阿门洲，应该会轻松得多吧！瑟兰督伊确实有这么想过的。但是不知是怎么一回事，瑟兰督伊他总在关键的时刻，又改变了心意。一旦准备西渡的日子越来越接近，事情快成定局时，瑟兰督伊就会立马反悔自己的决定，然后继续留守在这一片巨大的绿地森林。

若无出任何意外，受维拉祝福的他们精灵一族，寿命原本就与天齐，并不是一介凡人能够与其相提并论的。而他，绿地森林的君王-瑟兰督伊，在经过了数以万计的大小战役后，毅然坚守领土与他的子民相伴，无论世间多少变化依然不离不弃。瑟兰督伊见证了多少族人和友族受黑暗侵袭迫害而消亡，也目睹了父亲欧瑞费尔先王战死沙场的实况。最后在不得已的情况下，瑟兰督伊被他的精灵子民拥护并加冕为王，继续引领子民冲锋陷阵对抗黑暗势力。在漫长的岁月中，瑟兰督伊自己亦亲历北方恶龙的烈焰之火更深受其害。多少次的迁徒与战争，无论多么沉重的伤痛和悲伤，面对失去与挫折，瑟兰督伊都咬牙一一挺了过来。之后随着黑魔王索伦的再次败北，多尔哥多的半兽人也都势力大减，逐渐隐藏行踪销声匿迹。中土大地归于平静，幽暗密林也终于回到了几纪元前那种生气勃勃的景象。密林之王瑟兰督伊更为此重新将统领的领土命名为：绿叶森林。

‘绿叶’，这一词对瑟兰督伊来说的意义有多么重大，相信中土世界无论什么物种的生物，都时有所闻，尽管瑟兰督伊在众多人或精灵眼中并不是个平易近人的友善精灵王。毕竟更多中土的生物都一口咬定瑟兰督伊这位林地国王，是个冷冽孤傲且极为自私的精灵。但是无论外界如何给予负面评价，对于林地王国的君王，令他们不可否认的是瑟兰督伊王对自己孩子-莱戈拉斯的疼爱与宠溺。在中土世界，精灵王瑟兰督伊曾被誉为是中土世界第三纪元末唯一的一位精灵国王。不过，瑟兰督伊的独子，那位人称‘绿叶王子’的莱戈拉斯却没有部分人类贵族的那种傲慢或骄纵的脾性。不仅如此，常年游历在外的莱戈拉斯俨然成为了密林的外交官，他推翻千年来的密林传统，还和其他族群建立起难能可贵的情谊，并极力改观外界对深居简出的精灵王瑟兰督伊的那些错误观念和充满误解的评价。

“叩叩叩——”不轻不重的敲门声在耳畔响起。

瑟兰督伊下意识的回过头，皱着眉头，语气不悦地轻应了一声。“我不是告知过不允许任何人前来打扰的吗？”

只见一名侍女推开房门，俯下头恭敬地朝瑟兰督伊行了一个精灵礼。“很抱歉打扰您，陛下。不过，莱戈拉斯王子说他有要事求见。”

瑟兰督伊不自觉地挑高眉毛，俊美绝伦的脸上显现出一丝惊讶。见瑟兰督伊国王没有反对，侍女又一次微微鞠躬，然后慢慢地退出房门。瑟兰督伊几乎可以想象得到，那名随身侍女在自己看不见的门板后边，跟自己儿子莱戈拉斯无声打眼色的情景。不稍片刻，莱戈拉斯慢慢地走进房里，然后身后的侍女动作轻缓的为王子关上了门。

瑟兰督伊默不作声地上下仔细打量着莱戈拉斯。被盯得浑身不自在的莱戈拉斯故意轻咳了几声，然后才低头弯腰，将右手握拳放在自己左胸上，行了一个官方的精灵礼节。

“国王陛下。”莱戈拉斯轻唤一声。

瑟兰督伊暗暗叹了口气，对莱戈拉斯的这声称呼感到有些郁闷。恭恭敬敬的，却也有着深切的疏离。自从爱妻在多年以前的北部刚达巴山战役重伤阵亡，香消玉殒后，瑟兰督伊就如同行尸走肉般生活了一些时日。最后还是婴儿时期的莱戈拉斯，那一抹天真无邪的纯洁笑容，拯救了瑟兰督伊悲伤欲绝的灵魂。

“我……昨日向您禀报的事情……”想起昨天的不欢而散，莱戈拉斯战战兢兢地开了口。

瑟兰督伊脸色一黯，顿时如炸毛般的刺猬全身细胞戒备着。瑟兰督伊沉声喝道：“我累了。这事择日再谈，你退下吧！”

瑟兰督伊转过身，拿起酒杯为自己倒了一杯多卫宁。酒红色的液体倒映着瑟兰督伊愤恨又透着心痛的眼神。在身后的莱戈拉斯见到瑟兰督伊此刻拒绝言谈的反应后，似乎也更加心急了。莱戈拉斯不顾瑟兰督伊是否还在气头上，按捺不住的情绪也一次过爆发出来。

“国王陛下，就算是您是北方森林至高无上的君王，也无权限制您底下选择接受维拉召唤，而打算前往阿门洲的精灵！”莱戈拉斯不甘示弱地反驳道。

瑟兰督伊发出一声不屑的冷哼。握着酒杯的力道之大，仿佛随时都可以将之捏碎一般。瑟兰督伊回眸看着莱戈拉斯，极力压抑怒气。瑟兰督伊深呼吸了几口气，接着说道：“你说的没错。作为国王，我并没有权利限制底下任何精灵的动向。但唯独你不同，莱戈拉斯。你是我唯一的血脉……”

“那又如何？”莱戈拉斯气愤地继续游说：“就算是作为父亲，也不应该限制自己孩子追求幸福的权利吧？”

“追求幸福…吗…？”瑟兰督伊有些迟疑。但随即，他的脑袋瞬间开窍。瑟兰督伊直勾勾地盯着莱戈拉斯瞧，心情似乎缓和了不少，然后他用还算平静的语气问道：“瑟兰督伊之子，莱戈拉斯。我要你诚实回答我。”

莱戈拉斯感到有些困惑，但依旧耐心地等待着父亲瑟兰督伊的下文。瑟兰督伊将手中酒杯的多卫宁酒一仰而尽，接着道：“呆在我身边，呆在绿叶森林……你就那么的不愿意吗？”

“我……”莱戈拉斯欲言又止。

“回答我。”瑟兰督伊不自觉又再次收紧手中的力道，尽管他用看似平静的外表掩饰着自己早已狂躁不安的心。

“父亲，原谅我。”莱戈拉斯突然答非所问的说。

瑟兰督伊没有接话，只是静静地等待着，耐心的等待着莱戈拉斯继续说下去。

“自从阿拉贡离开了之后，我才意识到，留在中土大陆的我有多么的不快乐。我们精灵一族的永生，让时间变得无谓渺小。感觉拥有的时间多了，以为尽头就离我们很遥远。但其实，我发现，我们所拥有的也不过如此。”莱戈拉斯一脸认真的看着瑟兰督伊，继续说道：“日复一日，没有目标的过活。看似悠闲平凡，但可惜这并不是我所向往的。阿拉贡的离世，让我体会到生命其实是有限的。失去挚友是多么痛苦的事情，你能了解我内心的苦楚感受吗？就算我们精灵一族享有永恒的生命又如何？我所结识的朋友，一个又一个的相继离开，我所认知的世界，也一年又一年的开始产生变化。我的心，已无法再承受更多的了。”

就算是黑暗盘踞在领土边境的时候，瑟兰督伊都不曾退让放弃过。就算身受龙火之伤侵蚀多年，瑟兰督伊也不曾向伤痛妥协过。可是，对于重于生命珍视的亲人……瑟兰督伊却一再又一再的退让妥协。莱戈拉斯的性格真的很像他的母亲，那般的善良有正义感，那般的倔傲又固执己见，那样的拥有独立自主的意识的思想。很多年以前，在面对与索伦的战役时，莱戈拉斯不顾自己的担忧挂心，一意孤行加入魔戒远征队。之后又过了好多好多年，好不容易才等到一直辅助在人王阿拉贡左右的莱戈拉斯，从外边游历归来。

可是就在瑟兰督伊以为终于可以和莱戈拉斯好好聚一聚的时候，才回家不久的莱戈拉斯，却带给了瑟兰督伊极度震撼的消息。就在昨日，绿林王国的王子殿下莱戈拉斯以臣民精灵的身份，觐见了绿叶森林的国王陛下瑟兰督伊，并告知他想要西渡的决心。想当而然的，这如炮弹般的消息带给了瑟兰督伊多大的冲击。

“如今已是中土大陆第四纪元，我们绿叶森林是少数精灵的聚居地。很多森林精灵都不愿意离开中土大地，而最后罗斯洛立安那些不愿意离开的精灵们也都迁移到了绿叶森林来。虽然我们如今拥有这么安稳安定的生活，开心的时候就办办宴会，饮酒高歌自得其乐。真的觉得很抱歉必须对您这么说，但是父亲，我并不快乐。我一点都不感到快乐。或许这些事情对以前的我来说，是有多么的向往和期待。可是现在的我，只希望可以立刻赶往阿门洲，回应维拉的召唤。那里的永生与无忧无虑，才是我的心底深处所真正渴望想要的。”

“这是你的真心话？”

“是的，这些都是我内心真实的想法。陛下，就请您成全我吧！”莱戈拉斯突然低下身，屈膝半跪在地上。“我不想要在中土大陆继续消耗我疲累的身躯。请您允诺我，让我得以拥有自由身，许可我前往我所向往的地方吧！”

瑟兰督伊好半晌后都只是静静地看着莱戈拉斯，久久都没有任何回应。印象中，自从莱戈拉斯成年以后，他们父子二人就嫌少有单独面对面的谈话机会。就算有，他们俩的谈话大多数都是以不欢而散作为结束，然后双方二人接下来的日子里就会很有默契的继续冷战，孤立并无视对方的存在。莱戈拉斯是个很有自己想法的孩子，这点让瑟兰督伊感到无比的矛盾，因为自豪的同时，也头疼的必须接受莱戈拉斯的任性与冲动带来的一念之差后果。

“你真的很像她。”许久后，瑟兰督伊突然这么说道。看着莱戈拉斯那好似故人清秀白净的脸庞，所有的情绪瞬间涌上心头。瑟兰督伊压抑着内心深处满腔的悲苦酸涩，禁不住回想往日的点点滴滴。

曾经，有那么一位女精灵，不论风雨天晴，都一直呆在自己的身边。曾经，林地国王也是有王后的。那位高贵优雅的王后，不分昼夜，陪伴着瑟兰督伊守护着他们的家园。尽管这么多年过去，瑟兰督伊依然可以清楚记得爱妻的声音和迷人耀眼的笑靥。她的一举一动，说话的动作和每一个神情举止，这些记忆都还深刻的烙印在瑟兰督伊的心里，留下永生都无法磨灭的痕迹。对瑟兰督伊来说，过往的一切因为真的太痛了，所以无力承受，也无法尝试提起或想起。

他们精灵一族确实寿与天齐，除了意外中的外伤内伤，不然就只有过度的悲伤情感能令他们衰弱并心碎而亡。而瑟兰督伊对此说法，也有非常深切的体会。自从爱妻不幸离世后，瑟兰督伊仿佛已经预见自己的未来。要嘛他瑟兰督伊就只能注定西渡或心碎而亡，最终如袅袅青烟般消逝于世上。不然就注定此生此世都不能再回忆爱妻留给自己的甜美和最后那足以令瑟兰督伊心碎的遗言。

莱戈拉斯微微一愣，不是很确定的发出提问。“您说我像谁……？”

瑟兰督伊这次的话语说得有些颤抖。“我的妻子……你的母亲……”

莱戈拉斯浑身一颤，还以为自己幻听了。这一生漫长的岁月中，莱戈拉斯一次都不曾听过自己的父亲谈论起生母的事情。打从懂事以来，莱戈拉斯就清楚知道自己有个母亲。可惜他们母子俩无缘见面，而母亲的名字在密林范围内是一个众所周知的禁忌。因为统治密林的国王父亲，十分忌讳别人过问或提起与王后相关的话题。

一阵痛苦的神情在瑟兰督伊的脸上转瞬即逝，瑟兰督伊下意识的立刻转过身背对着莱戈拉斯，然后重重地将空酒杯放在木桌上。瑟兰督伊咬牙忍住越演越烈的痛楚，却还是压抑不住破碎的喘息呻吟声从牙缝里流泻出来。

似察觉到不对劲的氛围，半跪在地上的莱戈拉斯皱眉抬头，盯着有些发颤的瑟兰督伊背影追问道：“国王陛下？！父亲…？您这是…怎么了吗…？”

瑟兰督伊摇了摇头，有气无力地回应道：“出去吧。”

“可是您……”

“莱戈拉斯……今天的谈话已经足够。我真的有些累了，你退下吧！”

莱戈拉斯站起身来，有些不放心的想走上前去查探，就见瑟兰督伊自己回过身，用有些苍白的脸看着自己。

“父亲？您是不是哪儿不舒服？”莱戈拉斯不顾父亲的阻扰，迳自走前几步，扶住瑟兰督伊的左手臂。可是才刚轻轻碰到瑟兰督伊的左臂时，就听见瑟兰督伊倒抽一口冷气的声音。

瑟兰督伊不理会莱戈拉斯的追问，只是强撑着身子看向身边的莱戈拉斯。看着已经长高过自己肩膀的儿子，瑟兰督伊轻勾嘴角，似有些自豪。已经忘了有多久了，他们父子二人站在如此靠近的距离说着话。

“你的母亲爱你，她很爱、很爱你。胜过自己的生命，也胜过一切……”瑟兰督伊的声音不知怎的有些虚弱，还夹带着痛苦。

“父亲……”莱戈拉斯愣怔在原地，不明白瑟兰督伊为何突然间会谈起这个话题。

“而我对你的爱，也同她对你的一样。我和她都对你寄予了无限的厚望和期待……孩子啊，你母亲她……她是世上最慈爱的女人。你说得对…我的确没有资格劝阻你追求幸福……我是个不合格的丈夫……也是个不称职的父亲……”瑟兰督伊忽然皱起俊脸，浑身剧烈颤抖至脚下一软，就这样斜斜歪歪倒了下去。


	2. 2 绿林王后（完）

“父亲——！”莱戈拉斯吓了一大跳。早已忘了什么君臣之礼，他只是紧紧地抱住瑟兰督伊，然后紧张的问道：“您这是怎么了？到底是怎么一回事？您……”

“莱戈拉斯……如果是她还在话…她就算不舍得…也一定不会阻止你的……”瑟兰督伊的声音微哑，他感觉不适的轻咳几声。“咳咳……我的孩子……你走吧……”看着如此担忧自己身体的莱戈拉斯，瑟兰督伊突然间想通释怀了。瑟兰督伊浓眉之下，平日清冷的冰蓝瞳眸，此刻泛着一丝泪光。瑟兰督伊靠着莱戈拉斯的肩膀，轻声低语道：“莱戈拉斯，赶紧离开这里西渡去吧！在我还没有改变心意以前……”

“父亲，就别说这个了！您忍着点，我扶您上床歇息！”莱戈拉斯小心翼翼地将瑟兰督伊从地上扶起来，边走向大床的方向，边朗声对着门外喊道：“快来人！快来帮帮忙！”瑟兰督伊的状况十分不好，他几乎使不上力气，完全将全身的重量都托付给莱戈拉斯。

在外头站岗的护卫和侍女面面相觑，意识到里头有什么不妥后，立刻敲门闯入瑟兰督伊的寝室。“天啊！国王陛下——！”侍女一看到里头的状况后，忍不住失声尖叫。

“王子殿下，这究竟是怎么一回事？陛下怎么会变成这副模样？”其中一个护卫快步上前，帮莱戈拉斯扶住孱弱的瑟兰督伊。

“我也不知道！就…就我们俩说得好好的，他突然就倒下了。”莱戈拉斯着急的语速飞快，然后对着护卫吩咐道：“赶紧去请医师过来瞧瞧！”

瑟兰督伊却在这时候伸出手，想要拉住莱戈拉斯却因体力不支而只是轻轻碰触了莱戈拉斯的手臂一下。莱戈拉斯似察觉到瑟兰督伊还有话要说，立刻俯下身靠在瑟兰督伊的旁边，道：“父亲，求求您别再说话了！您的面色真的很差……”

“我不要紧……休息一下就好了。”瑟兰督伊静躺床上闭眼稍作歇息后，又道：“用不着喊医师过来，我只是需要休息一会儿……”

就在莱戈拉斯心急地想要继续劝说时，身旁的侍女和护卫倒是先开口了。

“陛下，您就听王子殿下的话吧！请您放宽心静养。”

“陛下，还是让医师们看一看吧！您是不是又想起……”侍女欲言又止，眼睛泛着闪烁的泪光。“陛下，痛苦不堪的往事追忆又有何用？您身上还带着龙伤，切勿过度忧虑伤心，否则要是龙伤复发，后果不堪设想啊！”

似被侍女的话点醒，莱戈拉斯愣愣地瞪大双眸，直直的看着此刻躺在床上闭目养神的瑟兰督伊，果真发现瑟兰督伊的左脸上，那被魔法掩盖的往日伤口正渐渐狰狞地显露出来。

心中的预感大叫不妙。莱戈拉斯立刻冲着侍女他们喊道：“陛下的伤势不可再耽搁了！你们得立刻去请医师过来！”

————————

由于旧伤复发，体力消耗太大，此刻的瑟兰督伊根本没有办法用自身魔法掩盖面上那恐怖的伤疤。医师们刚替瑟兰督伊上完药后就都被遣退了。在莱戈拉斯的强烈要求下，瑟兰督伊只留下莱戈拉斯一人照顾自己。

“可惜埃尔隆领主大人早已西渡。不然以他精湛的医术，一定能在短时间将您治愈的。”莱戈拉斯自责愧疚的想着瑟兰督伊道歉，道：“我真的很对不起您，父亲……一定是我出言顶撞，才会害你变成现在这副模样……”

“莱戈拉斯……”被旧伤折磨到疼得冷汗涔涔的瑟兰督伊拼命忍住痛楚，然后轻声低语道：“不关你的事。是我自己不好……想起了一些往事……”

莱戈拉斯默不作声地看着瑟兰督伊，心情烦乱不堪。瑟兰督伊抬手放到了莱戈拉斯的肩膀上，道：“我们精灵一族的永生，真的太过于漫长了……有些承诺可不能随便许下…可是一旦对真爱的人许下诺言，就必须用永生来坚守承诺……”

莱戈拉斯不是很能了解瑟兰督伊说这话的心情，他微微一怔，像是联想到什么一样，但随即又被自己某个新的想法给扫除了。“父亲，您这话是……？”

瑟兰督伊勉强泛起苍白的笑容，柔声回答道：“绿叶。曾经我和她一起许下承诺，要让以后的孩子及后代在绿叶森林的树荫保护下玩耍和成长。我也对她承诺过，这辈子……坚守着国土和精灵一族的子民们，不弃不离永世相伴……”

莱戈拉斯这回总算像是明白什么重点了。  
他静静地看着瑟兰督伊，眼神流露出久违的悲伤情感。

瑟兰督伊又接着道：“孩子…我很爱她……我真的很爱很爱你的母亲……我很抱歉，没有做到守护她的诺言……也没有让你在绿叶森林的庇荫下成长…而现在……留守这里是我唯一，或许，还能为她办到的事了……”瑟兰督伊不是一个轻易就会许下诺言的精灵。但是一旦许下承诺，就算赴汤蹈火，粉身碎骨也必须办到才行！

“我以为……你从来不提母亲，是因为您……”

“不爱她…？”瑟兰督伊苦笑接话。

莱戈拉斯不想欺瞒，只好似有若无地点了点头。  
瑟兰督伊倒也无所谓的笑笑。

“其实我都知道你们是怎么看待我的想法……不过都无所谓，只要我清楚自己在干什么就可以了……”瑟兰督伊自知自己在外的风评一直都不是很好。

以前，很多外界的人传闻说密林之王瑟兰督伊是个不折不扣的奸诈小人。他们说他自私，行径恶劣，完全没有精灵高尚的品格，更没有一个王者应当具有的风范。也有很多人传言说瑟兰督伊是个贪财的精灵，为了宝石可以选择开战，为了不让自己损失兵力而对矮人见死不救。

“属于你母亲的宝石……我终于拿回来了。一直都还没有机会……没给你看过呢……”瑟兰督伊指了指不远处的木桌子。“在抽屉里……”

莱戈拉斯有些困惑，不明白瑟兰督伊说的‘母亲的宝石’究竟是怎么一回事。不过莱戈拉斯还是默默地走到书桌，打开了抽屉。印入眼帘那犹如星光般璀璨闪耀的宝石，让莱戈拉斯为之一怔。莱戈拉斯回过神后，便捧着那串绚烂夺目的宝石，走向床上静养的瑟兰督伊。

“星光白宝石……这本来就是属于你母亲的项链，可是我却没有机会为她亲手戴上……”瑟兰督伊一脸忧伤地歪头看着莱戈拉斯手上的星光白宝石，落寞的神情显而易见。

见瑟兰督伊又开始悲伤起来，莱戈拉斯立刻劝说道：“父亲，您的伤势不允许您继续为这种事费神伤心了。先别想那么多，好好休息吧！”

瑟兰督伊却忍痛笑了笑，道：“已经是最后机会了。孩子，今夜我允许你提问……只要是你想知道的，那些关于你母亲的问题…我都会一一为你解答……”

莱戈拉斯闻言吓了一跳，赶紧说道：“您胡说什么。什么叫作最后机会了？”

瑟兰督伊释怀的说：“我…不会再阻止你西渡了。去做那些能令你感到幸福的事吧…孩子……”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”瑟兰督伊又道：“关于你母亲的事……你问吧……”瑟兰督伊虽然这么说着，但是他似又承受了一轮伤势加剧的煎熬。只见满脸痛苦的瑟兰督伊闭上眼睛默默忍受，那虚弱疲累的模样让在旁的莱戈拉斯瞬间领悟到了什么重点。

或许，从一开始莱戈拉斯就理解错误了。莱戈拉斯一直以为自己的父亲瑟兰督伊是不爱母亲的。所以才会连个纪念墓碑都没有，也不曾对莱戈拉斯说过任何有关母亲过往的事迹。可是莱戈拉斯却忘了，经历丧妻之痛的瑟兰督伊，他的内心才是最为痛苦的那个。看似冷傲孤僻的瑟兰督伊，其实拥有更多细腻的情感。就因为领略了太多，在乎的太多，所以这些记忆片段和舍不掉的感情都变成了伤他最深的诅咒。

精灵的确长寿得很，但是一旦被绝望悲伤的情感吞噬，那么他们精灵恐怕就会从衰弱到心碎而亡。而瑟兰督伊对亡妻的在意和情感，亦会残酷的变成毒药，直接引领瑟兰督伊前往万劫不复的深渊。或许很多人都难以理解，不过瑟兰督伊对亡妻的爱，早已跨越纪元时代。那份永存心底的爱意，已经变成了针对瑟兰督伊的致命死亡诅咒。

——————

中土大陆 第四纪元 2300年

最后的最后，莱戈拉斯还是离开了中土世界。莱戈拉斯跟瑟兰督伊道别后，便准备了一艘船，然后与矮人好友金雳一起离开中土大陆，西渡去了。少了绿叶王子莱戈拉斯的绿叶森林，依旧是绿意盎然生气勃勃。只是所有的精灵们似乎都可以感受到瑟兰督伊王对莱戈拉斯殿下的思念。

天气晴朗，空气中飘散着花香。瑟兰督伊独自坐在高耸的大树枝桠上，深邃的目光瞟向远方七彩漂亮的迷人景色。垂直的金色发丝随风飘扬，似在回味着过往美好的画面，瑟兰督伊面带微笑，抿唇不语。

‘绿叶森林之约，看样子已经快办到了呢。’他心想。

“时间对精灵而言不过转瞬即逝。我有耐心，也可以继续等待。直到我将对妳的承诺圆满达成，就可以安心的回到归处。但愿到时……妳依然在约定的地方，等着与我重逢。”

Made me promise I'd try  
只要一个承诺，我将不顾一切

To find my way back in this life  
去找寻此生的道路

All of my memories keep you near   
我所有的回忆将你留在我身边近处

In silent moments, imagine you’d be here  
在万籁俱寂的时刻，想象你就在我身边

\--- 摘自Within Temptation《Memories》歌词

 

【全文完】


End file.
